


Looking Good In Green

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, In The Power Rangers Universe, Silly, St. Patrick's Day, Trying Out A New Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Cam helps out one of his teammates  for St. Patrick’s day.





	Looking Good In Green

**Author's Note:**

> With St. Patrick’s day around the corner I was thinking about how easy it would be for the green rangers to find something green to wear for the day and how much more difficult it would be for the rest of the team.
> 
> This is not my usual Power Rangers season, so please forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC.

 

Looking Good In Green

 

“What are you doing?”

Shane Clarke looked turned around to face his teammate while looking like a child whose hand was caught in the proverbial cookie jar. “Hey Cam,” he replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Nice to see you too.”

Cam fought back his urge to roll his eyes. “What are you doing in my room?”

Shane thought for a moment, “oh, you mean that this is your room,” he replied feigning innocence.

“Well it does say “Cameron’s room, Keep Out,” right outside the door,” he replied in a no nonsense tone, “now tell me why you are in here in the first place?”

The red wind ranger sighed, he knew that he couldn’t get much past the team’s resident genius. “Well, you see tomorrow is St. Patrick’s day,” he explained, “and Dustin is a pincher.”

Cam rolled his eyes, “and?”

“As the red ranger I don’t own anything that is green. And since you are the green ranger...”

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose. While he wouldn’t admit it to his fearless leader, he did wonder at one time why there was such a need for them to always wear their ranger colors before deducing that it probably had something to do with the morphing grid. “You thought that you could borrow something of mine?”

Shane nodded glad that Cam had put the pieces together. “I didn’t think you would mind.”

“You sneaking around my room without permission?”

“Okay,” he admitted sheepishly, “I’d admit that it wasn’t my best idea.” Cam grunted in response. “But are you going to help me or not?”

Cam thought for a moment, “sure,” he replied as he saw Shane’s face light up. “But only this once.” Shane nodded his head. “And next time, just ask first.”

.....

The next day the wind and thunder rangers were eating breakfast when Dustin arrive to join them. “Hi guys,” he said decked out in green completed with a green top hat and a shirt that read _Kiss Me, I’m Irish,_ “Happy St. Patrick’s day.”

“You too,” Tori replied. The blue ranger had a green scrunchie in her hair with a pair of emerald earrings.

Hunter rolled his eyes, “it’s a stupid holiday,” he grumbled, “why do we even bother to celebrate it in the first place.”

“Three words,” his brother replied, “to get drunk.”

“Not on my watch,” Sensei  Watanabe replied, “I don’t care if I am guinea pig or not. I can still kick you asses.”

“He was just kidding,” Tori replied coming to her boyfriend’s defense. “Weren’t you Blake?”

Sensei mumbled something incoherently under his breath that sounded suspiciously like teenagers these days.

“I still think it’s an awesome holiday,” Shane replied upon entering the room. He started to served the team a plate of green pancakes that he had just made. Cam nearly chocked on his scrambled eggs when he saw what his leader was wearing. He looked  like a rejected Christmas elf in a green tee-shirt and red sweatpants. “After all,” he said with a dopey grin, “I do look good in green.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? Feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
